fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalia Lane
Category:Eevee-Chan |image gallery=no }} Natalia Lane (ナタリア・レーン, Nataria Rēn) is a powerful Immortal Mage yet her Magic is currently unknown, as she seems to prefer employing her physical skills when in direct combat. She is the best friend of Colt Skyler and the longstanding rival and frenemy of Dark Mage Cronus Saturnalia. She is famously known for both her remarkable combat skills and her divine beauty. Appearance It is obvious just by looking at Natalia that she is indeed a woman graced with beauty. She has long, silky back hair that mostly cascades down her back, with some of it brought over her right shoulder. The main focus of her hair also flows down the right side of her head and face, with the left side being brushed and pinned back, and a thin strand of her hanging loose on the left of her face. She accessorises her appearance with grey-purple eyeshadow, mascara, and dark red lipstick. Natalia has a near-perfect hourglass figure. Her skin is virtually flawless, and she has curved hips and a voluptuous chest to complete her femme arsenal. She has a delicate facial structure, with striking green eyes and full lips. She stands at an average height for a woman of her age, as well. Her eyebrows are kept neat and thin with a feminine touch, Natalia never letting them get into a state. Even without mascara, one of the most notable features about Natalia's face (other than her lips and eye colour) is her eyelashes. They are very prominent and long, giving them her a gentle yet womanly expression. Her usual outfit consists of a dark red mini kimono-like dress-shirt on top held closed by a black belt, on top of a knee-length free-flowing black dress and darker reg leggings. To accompany this outfit, she wears a cropped purple-ish biker jacket with a light red inside, three-inch heeled boots of the same colour as the jacket, and sometimes a pair of gloves. Personality Natalia, despite her somewhat intimidating vibe, is actually quite a gentle soul. She is known for being incredibly kind and warm-hearted to the point where she stood up to a shopkeeper for harassing a woman, both sexually and for more money than she owed. She adores children and animals, even having opened a shelter for both in previous years until it was destroyed by a certain Dark Mage, albeit as collateral damage (something she still holds against him to this day, to his dismay). She does not admit it, but she is a typical girly-girl on the inside, having huge fascination for fashion and the sort. She owns a huge house with over 10 bedrooms that all have gigantic wardrobes filled to the very brim with clothes and other accessories. She also, visibly, seems to be slightly smitten for her best friend Colt Skyler, feelings that he seems to repicrocate. History Not much is known about her, other than the fact she has been alive and associated with both Cronus Saturnalia and Colt Skyler for over 400 years, due to her immortality, something both the latter and the former have as well. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia *Natalia's appearance is based on Asami Sato from the Avatar: Legend of Korra series. Category:Mage Category:Immortal Category:Independent Mage